1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for variably controlling a data read speed in an optical disc drive, and more particularly to a method for variably controlling a data read speed so that a copy operation can be rapidly performed when video and audio data recorded on an optical disc such as a video compact disc (CD) are copied to another optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, optical discs capable of storing digital video and audio data, for example, video compact discs (CDs), are widely supplied. Moreover, optical disc drives capable of reproducing or recording data on optical discs have been commercialized.
An optical disc drive can be used in a state in which it is mounted in a personal computer (PC). In a state in which first and second optical disc drives are mounted and used in the PC, respectively, a user can copy data of a video CD inserted into the first optical disc drive to a recordable optical disc inserted into the second optical disc drive.
When the user makes a request for a video CD copy operation, an operating system (OS) within the PC issues a BE command defined in the advanced technology attachment packet interface (ATAPI) standard.
The first optical disc drive performs a series of playback operations to reproduce the video CD inserted therein, while the second optical disc drive performs a series of recording operations to record data on a recordable optical disc inserted therein. Thus, the user can conveniently copy the data from the video CD to the recordable optical disc.
However, when the conventional optical disc drive receives the BE command from the OS to perform a video CD copy operation, the video CD inserted into the disc drive is reproduced at a preset data read speed, for example, a low data read speed of about 2×, which is the data read speed of the normal playback operation. That is, the data read speed used during the normal playback operation is also used during the video CD copy operation. Thus, when a copy operation between optical discs is performed, there is a problem in that a long time is taken to complete the copy operation, where this time is equal to the time required for carrying out the playback operation.